Meaningful Coincidence of the Casually Unrelated
by My-Joyful-Chaos
Summary: Sacrifice is a terribly wonderful thing. It is used to save a village, and a kingdom It is used to save a family, scores of them. "The girl was to sing until her last breath, and after that, another was to take her place." A meaningful coincidence of the casually unrelated: Synchronicity.
1. Prologue

**MJC: Oh, lookit that, a short prologue/first chapter. No surprise there.**

**Elsword: Is this one about me?!**

**MJC: Well, yes, sort of. It's about you.**

**Elsword: Finally!**

**MJC: I don't own Elsword. Oh yes, and welcome! I am My-Joyful-Chaos, and this is my third posted Elsword fic! I hope you enjoy it, new and previous revie- er, _readers._**

* * *

Prologue

The Girl Who Sang

There was once a girl. A small girl. A kind girl. A girl who loved to sing. She lived in a town. A small town. A kind town. All the people of the town loved her, and she loved all the people of the town. A happy girl. A happy town.

The town was a part of a kingdom. A large kingdom. A kingdom of people who were not very happy. Not like the town. Not like the girl.

You see, a dragon had plagued the town for decades. Decades upon decades. The large kingdom was a confused kingdom. A distraught kingdom. Nodoby knew how to be rid of the dragon.

The girl, small, and happy, did not know either. She lived a content life instead. For years, as she grew and grew, she sang. Soon, the small girl became a beautiful girl. With silky hair of a purple hue. Silky purple hued locks that were constantly done up in twintails.

The happy town remaind happy. The people of the town loved the girl, and the girl loved the people of the town.

However, the clouds turned grey. The fields grew bleak. The happy people became frightened. The dragon had come. It was a dark dragon. Grey to blck scales danced across it's back, with a tough underbelly. It's eyes pierced the heavens, their irises the stormy color of olive.

The people of the town ran. The people of the town screamed. They did not want their home destroyed. The girl was no longer happy. She was no longer confused, though. She knew what to do.

As the dragon breathed scarlet tongues of fire, and trampled upon the discontent little town, the girl walked up to it.

"Good dragon," she began, in a voice loud and clear. "What is it you desire?" The dragon's cat-like pupils found their way to the girl. As their eyes locked, even the dragon was astonished at the unusual hue of her eyes. Like glistening amethyst, they glittered in the rising moon's rays. In an instant, the dragon had an answer.

"I wish for your eyes." The dragon stated in a low, growling tone. The girl was only a bit shocked. Despite this, she nodded humbly.

"Then you may have them, if you will stop pillaging our little town." She spoke, looking the dragon in it's eyes again. Those eyes narrowed, the dragon's pupils dilating. The dragon nodded, though, and took the girl's eyes.

However, as the dragon peered at them greedily in his claws, they dulled. Their life diminished, and they no longer sparkled. Growling, the dragon roared a great roar that shook the earth.

"Oh, sir dragon, why is it you roar in displeasure?" The girl asked, no longer able to see.

"Your eyes have changed. They are no longer beautiful. They do not glow or glitter in the moonlight. They are dull and monotonous." He stated, quite angrily.

"But they are my eyes, sir. Did you not say that you wished for them?" The girl asked, quite confused at the dragon's pickiness.

"They are no longer alive. They no longer see. They are no longer eyes." And with that, the great dragon threw the eyes to the ground. He once again began his rampant destruction. The girl began to cry, despite her lack of eyes.

In despair, the girl began to sing. A slow haunting tune filled the small town. The dragon stopped. The night wore on, and the girl did not stop singing. Not after the sun rose, and set again. Not after the moon said good morning, and once again the sun filled the sky with it's brilliance.

Not even when the girl's voice became hoarse, and her throat raw. Not until after a week of singing in the kingdom's terror. In the kingdom's hopelessness.

"I know what I desire." The dragon said to the girl. Having not seen the dragon, the girl did not notice him he spoke. She looked up into the olive irises of the dragon with nothing but hollowed voids.

"What is it sir?" She queried, despite the pain it caused to her throat.

"I wish for you to sing for me, forever." He spoke lowly, only the girl heard. Bowing her head in thought, the girl soon came to her decision.

"Alright, if you will stop your destruction upon this kingdom." She said, her voice quiet and tired.

"I will."

And thus, was the agreement between dragon and mortal girl made. The girl was to sing until her last breath, and after that, another was to take her place. This would last all eternity, for a dragon's life lasts as long as the sun's.

* * *

"T'at cam't be rea'." the small child whispered in his mother's lap. Snuggled warmly in a woolen blanket, and sucking quietly on the tip of his thumb, he yawned a bit. His mother nodded however, affirming the story.

"Oh, but it is," She smiled sweetly at the child. Another dashed in, nearly three elder than the young boy, she wasn't nearly as interested in the story as she used to be. She smiled too at the small boy, only a bit more bitterly. She loved her brother very much, but that didn't she couldn't be irritated with him, even if wwas only just old enough to talk.

"I dun fink it is." He snuggled deeper into his mother's warm embrace, sleepiness tugging lightly on his eyelids.

"That's alright, you will someday." The elder sister nodded to herself at the statement, causing a silvery pendant to jump around a bit on the string around her neck. She herself believed thoroughly in the legend, despite the insults given to it by many.

"It's time for a nap, I think." The mother lifted herself and the small boy up, carrying him into a single-windowed room. Only a wispy curtain blocking the setting sun's cerise rays vaguely. The sister held back, peering in from the doorway. Settling the boy down onto a small cot, the mother made sure the boy was just as snug as he was initially.

"Alright, El, let's go." The mother grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her away gently. The door did not click shut. The boy soon fell asleep, a cerise strand the same hue as the blazing sky falling just over his eyes.

Unknowing to him, the door was knocked upon soon after. The mother left darning a sock, and went to open it. Before she was even two yards in it's vicinity, the door slammed against the wall after 'twas flung open. A gasp escaped the woman's lips.

"A new one has been chosen." The uniformed man pointed at a frightened little girl, peering from behind a door similarly to how she did with her brother's room. And before the boy could awaken, his sister was taken.

Sobs echoed in the house, the boy finally awakening. He stumbled from the room to his weeping mother.

"Mumma, whe'e Lesi?" He asked, childish innocence only causing his mother's sobs to crack. She clutched a necklace. A silvery pendent. It clanged against the wood of the floor, jumping around as the mother's body quivered with grieving sobs.

"Elesis' gone somewhere, and she won't be coming back."

* * *

**MJC: Not sure how well I captured the drama, hmm.**

**Elsword: The El?**

**MJC: What? What is it?**

**Elsword: Elesis is so OOC-**

**MJC: SHADDUP! She has to be to fit the story's character. Oh! A bit of info 'bout this here story. It _is _based off of Synchronicity, a three-song series that the Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine(Kagamine Rin and Len) sing! If you haven't heard them, I highly suggest you do so! It's not needed to understand this fic, of course. If you _have _heard it, then I warn you it's based more off the PVs then the actual songs... Yup. And ff you hadn't guessed, the title came from me searching up the dictionary . com definition, and those words are the vital ones. **

**Elsword: What're the classes?**

**MJC: Well,**

**Aisha - Void Princess**

**Elsword - Lord Knight**

**Elesis - Base Class**

**Elsword: Why was Aisha shown first?**

**MJC: Because she appeared first.**

**Elsword: WHAT?! SHE DID?!**

**MJC: Were you not here for the whole FIRST HALF OF THE CHAPTER PROBABLY MORE!**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


	2. Looking for You in the Sky, Part One

**Oh, hello~! It's been, what, two months since I created this? Welp, here ye go! Also, you'll probably find an extreme resemblance to the translated lyrics in here, heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Synchronicity, or Elsword, and blahblahblahblahblah.**

**(If you hadn't noticed, I got tired of writing A.N.s with Elsword characters' interjections.)**

* * *

Looking for You in the Sky

The First Coincidence

A shadow looms West across a grass laden plane. One singular shadow. It's governor a man of crimson with a path heading East. He stands only. Only he and his shadow.

He sits on the ground, and map spread before him. Crinkled and worn, it had only three small rocks to keep it from catching the breeze and escaping. One of the corners fluttered. It did not disturb the man, though.

A song filled his head, oddly enough. With unrecognizable lyrics, and a melody to soothe the heart. It seemed to guide his hand, which was clamped about a charcoal writing utensil. It created beautiful marks to lead him across the earth.

In his other hand was clenched a pendent of silver. The only remaining piece of that beloved elder sister he had left. Although his was shaped differently, it was still related to the other piece.

He heaved a tiny, tiny sigh. It had been two years since his wandering first began. He didn't mind, entirely. He was driven by an endless, hauntingly beautiful song. It seemed to play throughout his head everyday. It emptied his consciousness of any feeling. Any feeling but that determination to find her.

That melody did not just come and go. It lingered. When it did leave, it did so in a leak. It faltered and dulled so very not noticeably that he could never remember when it disappeared exactly.

It seemed as if he had traveled this earth for much longer than only two years, however. As if he had been doing so for eternity. Ever since that dragon had first come into existence.

The day passed, though. He did not notice it's beauty. That song was filling his head. It rose and dropped and flittered about. Throughout the meadows and sparsely space trees.

It made the fire glow happily, and the crickets chirp in glee. Elation filled the trees whispers, and the wildlife began to sing along. It was oddly cool. His throat had burned, but this song soon eliminated the sensation of being scorched from the inside.

He heard her. It filled him with extreme purpose. He wanted to find her. He needed to find her. He needed to see that smile that was etched so deeply into his conscious again. He needed to hear the lifting, lowering, flying tune she sang with his ears. Not his head.

He clutched that pendant hanging so uselessly around his neck. A quiver ruptured through his body. As the song of every being around him died in fading harmonies, one thought was resolved with iron.

Even if he did not know why, he simply needed to find his sister.

The next day was not one of significant importance. It was an individual wave in this ocean of his. Yet, that wave seemed to bring upon a tiny pearl of glittering hope.

It was surely tiny, though.

"They say she sings the songs of the trees, and creatures of the woods!" An elderly man, surrounded by squealing children, cried out in the voice of a story teller. It resonated through Elsword's head. He paused in the bustling street of this town. It was a street in the middle of a market, how could it not be bustling?

"She has hair the color and length of sunbeams, and eyes that mimic blades of grass. With her always is a majestic bow made of wood from the Tree of El!" The children oohed, and Elsword dodged a panicked woman in search of a clothweaver.

"They say she is as old as a dragon, and just as, if not more, wise as one! If not as bloodthirsty nor hoarding as one." Giggles spread throughout the small company of children. A few gave terrified looks. Others gave mocking screams.

"It was because of this that the great dragon Oraegad sought her. He searched far and wide for this elven women. Without knowing her name, her face, or her voice, Oraegad searched. He was looking for something, or someone, they say. Something so terribly precious that he would stoop so low as to ask an elf." Elsword frowned, wishing the old man would get on with it.

"Did he find her?" A little one with large irises of cyan questioned.

"Oh yes, after many, many generations of humans had passed. He searched and searched and finally his search bore fruit! He found the elven woman deep in the forest of Jeliaad. He cried out to her, 'Elf! Assist me!' And although his words were garbled, she understood. With the grace that only an elf can posess, she turned to acknowledge him. 'Sir Oraegad, how shall I help you if I do not even know what it is you wish to have help with?'" The children had grown silent as the tale enraptured the.

"Oraegad looked at the elf with great olive eyes and spoke. 'I wish to find the greatest treasure in this land, for I know that you know what it is.' He said with a sneer, a long-toothed, gruesome sneer. With what one may considered coyness, the elf curtsied. 'With what shall you reward me with, great dragon?' The dragon smiled a malicious smile, and spoke with a scratched voice. 'A magnificent arrow for a magnificent bow.' And with that, the elf knew that she must help this dragon." Tiny gasps echoed about. By now, the old man had attracted more than just a crowd of children.

"So the elf and the dragon left together to search for the greatest treasure that this world had to offer. Many years passed, many generations came and went. It was not until a peaceful kingdom was erected that the dragon found what he was looking for. He left alone, and returned to the elf with a town burning in his wake, and a sorrowful girl with a cloth tied around her eyes.

'I have found the greatest treaure!' He roared, elation causing his voice to flutter more than thunder. 'Thank you for your efforts elf, but you may leave.' Before she did so, however, she spoke assertively and asked Oraegad, 'Where is my reward?' With no more words between the two, the dragon gave the elf a magical arrow. With no more glances passed between the two, the elf strung her bow. With a light breath, she drew it back, aimed at the preoccupied dragon's soft area on it's neck, just beneath where one may find his chin.

A twang erupted, shaking the ground and world. Olive eyes grew, and the girl he had been carrying before fell to the ground like a doll. A piercing screech of a roar pierced the sky as the dragon folded in on itself. It folded, and compressed until it was nothing but a scalely orb with than erupted into flames. The ashes, all the was left of the dragon's, fluttered and whispered. The girl's blindfold fell, and nothing but black voids were revealed. The dragon's soul wisped about, entering the girl through her emptiness.

'I am sorry for I can only bind him like that. Your pact with him shall hold forever, though. I cannot undo that. I can grant you freedom as his body is no longer present. However, if you are not strong he will consume your own mind, and steal your body. Live carefully, and never stop singing." A silence filled with nothing but ringing engulfed the listeners. Slowly, the everyday sounds of a bustling market street returned.

"And that was how the great elven warrior sealed a dragon in a human girl's body. Her words, they say, ring true even to this day." Elsword hurried away before any applause could deafen him even more. He knew what he had to do now.

He just needed to learn where that elf lived now, if she lived.

It was quiet. It was damp. Light drifted into the dank cavern. Somehow, it continued to stay dark.

With glowering red irises, she sang. It was a song of everlasting. It continued on and on and on and on. It would not stop until life itself stopped.

Her throat was dreadfully pained. Her voice caught, and her breath hitched. The monster stirred before she started singing again. It returned to peace.

The monster was a liar. It disguised itself as a tiny girl. A tiny girl with silky hair of purple hue. Silky purple hair that was constantly kept in twintails.

The monster tried to hide it's eyes with a mask. A mask that replaced it's stormy olive eyes with voids of nothingness.

She could not be fooled, the one of red. She knew better. This was no girl before her. It was a monster. A beast. A dragon that destroyed happiness itself.

The girl slept soundly. The only evidence of it's monster characteristics being the scales that marred the uncovered sections of her neck.

The girl would have spat if she could. But she could not. She could only sing. Sing and hope. Hope that maybe her song was not being wasted on such a creature.

Maybe her song could be heard by the people who needed it. Maybe it provided hope for them. Maybe it gave them peace.

If only it gave them peace.

But she could not sing for the people, she had to please the dragon. The dragon that terrorized people for it's personal pleasure. A dragon that wished for nothing but beautiful things, beautiful people, and beautiful songs.

If only it were that simple.

The tiny girl was not always afraid. Only sometimes did she quiver, did she gasp in fear. It was only sometimes that the tremors racked her body. It was only sometimes that she could feel the dragon's claws beginning to dig into the first layer of her will.

She knew she was not expendable. She knew that the dragon, and the people, and even the Singer needed her. if she were to die, if she were to run away, if she were to act selfishly, then they would all die.

Firstly the people would, of course, because the dragon would be free. Free and bored. His body was somehow growing. She didn't know how, or even where, but she could tell through the whispers of the dragon's own conscious into hers.

After the people were gone, then the dragon himself would die. She was not sure how, but she knew he would if she let herself happiness. As good as it sounded, she did not want to risk being wrong. Especially if the dragon's body was truly growing back, somehow.

So she remained as she was. A bind. A shackle. A lock of obsidian. Completely unbreakable. She had to.

She bound the dragon's conscious to her own. She did not let it in. She let it cling onto the outskirts. That way it could not control her to do terrible things.

She hoped not.

Vaguely, when she was not concentrating on not allowing that dragon in, then she could her the Singer's voice. It was beautiful. As was the previous' was.

Whenever those moments arrived, she would feel much more relaxed. She would feel more in control, less in danger of the dragon's imminent control.

She felt like she could breathe, like she could see again. Of course, she couldn't. She had been blind for such a long time. At least a century, maybe two.

She was only alive because the dragon was alive. If the dragon were to die, she would die also. She would not mind, of course.

But she did not want the dragon to die. A dragon's life goes on as long as the sun. A dragon's death ensures the sun's death. It would ensure the world's death.

She did not want the people to die.

She loved the people very much.

So she hoped, sometimes prayed, that the dragon would not die that day. That she would not die that day. That the Singer would not die that day.

Vaguely, she heard the singer's voice. It had a strange feeling to it. It rang through the tiny girl's chest. It filled her with an unknown sensation.

And because of that sensation, for the first time since the week that her eyes had been thrown to the ground, the tiny girl wept.

* * *

**Alright, so I know Aisha's logic is very much flawed("A dragon's death ensured the sun's death.") but if you were trapped in a cave with a dragon's mind inside your own, than would you be more lucid? Dooo~~~~ubt it~! To be honest, I never planned for the storytelling to be there. It's just, when I originally finished this chapter, it was only like 1200 words or so, and I thought that that number lacked... numbers. So I lengthened the chapter so that Rena would be able to come in logically. I was just gonna bring her in coincidentally, but this way is better, I think.**

**"Thank you"s all around to: AiniTomochan, sOdAPopgrl133, Rinky-kun, an' ShinigamiKin for the reviews~!**

**I also really like writing about story tellers.**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


	3. Looking For You in the Sky, Part Two

**Um, so this is quite short, but it has it's own purpose...(?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, nor Synchronicity.**

* * *

Looking For You In The Sky

The Second Coincidence

The forest was dense. Very, very, very dense. There was hardly enough room to walk. Elsword waded, in fact, through tall and lush plants, their leaves dangling into his face.

It was annoying, to be blunt.

It had taken quite awhile to find the Elf's location. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if this was the Elf's location. It was really just a hunch.

But he's gone on many hunches before, and quite often he had lucked out, and those hunches proved true. Not to mention that this was a particularly strong hunch.

So far, however, this hunch was going nowhere. Everything was green and dense. The whole place was just full of plants. It was more of a jungle than a forest.

It had been a good two weeks after that little story telling before Elsword had found anything on the Elf. The information was from a man, a hermit really, living in the forest of Jeliaad. He had spoken of his elven friend who travelled around a lot searching for something.

He said that her favorite spot was in the forest surrounding the small rural town of Ruben. That would not have convinced the red haired boy, but for the hermit's description of her.

"I swear, her hair shone like sunbeams, and you could see the forest in her eyes. Even her songs echoed the forest's grace and the forest creature's greetings."

This forest so far was very green, and infested with little rodents called Phoru. Elsword imagined the elf's song to be very repetitive and annoying.

Some of them were not little, in fact. Some of them were four feet high. They were more annoying then the forest itself. They were hard to get rid of, too.

"Shoo!" The Phoru didn't budge. With a little squeak, the Phoru took a step closer. Elsword grunted, desperately wishing for the Phoru to just go away. "Shoo!"

"You know, they'll leave you alone if you give them a cookie." A voice from above stated. Elsword's neck snapped towards the source.

A woman, hanging upside down actually, hung from a tree branch above. Her hair fell in waves of sunshine, and her eyes were a sprightly light green. An air of agelessness and grace hung about her.

"Are you the elf who trapped Oraegad into a girl?" Elsword's first thought after his inquiry was how very stupid and strange it sounded. He realized for the first time that he did not know her name. She laughed.

"My name is Rena." She smiled warmly at him, "And yes, I am that elf." She spoke without regret. "I suppose you are one of the many who wish to slay Oraegad? Perhaps you disagree with my simply binding of the dragon in a girl's strong conscious?" Rena did not betray any remorse.

"How do you know that her conscious was strong?" Elsword queried, skepticism raised high.

"Is strong, not was." The elf corrected. "And I can prove it to you."

"How?"

"Oh, I can't right now. But if you need my assistance, I can help you. Once we get to where you wish to go, than I can prove it to you." She stated. This surprised Elsword. Hadn't she just asked if he wanted to slay the dragon? Did she actually not care?

"So, do you want me to kill the dragon?" He asked.

"Oh deary me, no. But, I can't stop you if you decide to." Rena's smile continued to show nothing but cheer. Perhaps it was because of that smile, or perhaps it was because she was an elf, or maybe it was because everyone spoke highly of her, but Elsword was definitely unsure of whether he should trust her. "Let us go get your sister back, then~."

Elsword really was unsure.

After only a week of travelling with Rena, his unsure-ness had not let up. She clearly had no idea of where that dragon and his sister were. It felt like they were going in circles.

When he thought about it, though, he realized he never did ask where they were going. He simply assumed that they were going straight to the dragon's lair.

"Rena, where are we going, exactly?" He asked after remembering this.

"Why, to find a good friend of mine." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?"

"I just thought we would go straight to the dragon's hideout, that's all." He spoke evenly, attempting to hide his embarassment.

"Oh, I suppose I should have told you. I guess I assumed that your intuitive skills were as good as mine." She laughed, a chirping bird-like noise. Elsword wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not. Just how evolved was her intuition? Was it like foresight by now? "But you'll like my friend, he has a sword, too~!"

"Really." It still felt like they were going in circles. Very large, several mile long circles. That is, until one day, when they reached a small mining town. Although much of the population were human, there were also many furry creatures.

They stood half Elsword's height, and spoke with a "Ponggo" at the end of each sentence. Perhaps it was so nobody would mistake them for fluffy white dogs.

Other than the Ponggos, and humans, there were also many robotic like beings marching, wheeling, and crawling about. There were so many different models, all with a certain reason for existence.

Some of them could speak an intelligible language, and other only spoke in grinding gears and sputtering smoke puffs.

It was here that Rena decided to take a break. Elsword wasn't sure why, and he actually would have preferred to continue wandering, but Rena's mind was virtually unchangeable.

After not even two days, Rena barged into Elsword room at the local inn excitedly.

"Oh, Elsword, wake up!" The sun wasn't awake, so why should Elsword be awake? Rena didn't mind his protests when she pushed him out of bed. "You need to meet my friends~!" Friends? Wasn't there only supposed to be one?

In another few minutes, Elsword was fully dressed, and mumbling curses. What he was greeted with when he was presented to Rena's friends was a stoic swordsman with a strangely metallic, and dead arm, and a far more stoic porcelain-fragile girl. No wait, emotionless, not stoic.

"Elsword, this is Raven and Eve." Rena's expression had not changed once since the first day Elsword met her. Today it did. It was somehow gentler, almost like she was not ageless. Almost as if she were a young girl, still in her prime, and with a smile full of life. She was not the forest today, she was a singular flower, blooming, not unchangeable. Not eternal.

Elsword raised a hand in greeting. Raven's stoic expression twitched.

"Rena, we could have introduced ourselves." He said simply, giving the elf a slightly exasperated look.

"Oh, but Elsword isn't yet lucid, and feel as if a new acquaintance would just confuse him." Rena justified, not quite realizing exactly how her words would effect the boy.

"Just because I'm 'not lucid,' does not mean that I cannot hear you." Elsword stated, albeit a bit groggily.

"Of course, of course." Rena waved her hand dismissively, her ageless aura returning. "Well, anyways Elsword, these two will be joining us." Elsword gawked.

"And you came to that conclusion without my consultation?" He deadpanned.

"Well, Eve and Raven are going the same way, and a little company never hurt anybody." Rena explained, turning to face the boy.

"Why?"

"Well, Eve here has some unfinished business to do with the dragon, and Raven is accompanying her." Rena continued to explain, gestulating animatedly.

"Alright then, since this is no longer just my quest, I suppose you can do whatever you want." Elsword stated with exasperation heavy on his voice. This elf was crazy.

"Oh, but don't worry, we all have a common goal, and that is to confront Oraegad. You're still the leader." With a sense of finality, the elf clarified. Elsword continued to gawk.

"Whatever you say then."

* * *

**MJC: So, as you can see, the style of this story switched like halfway through from a more Fairy Tale sort of thing to my usual silliness... Yup...**

**Well, that's all I have to say soooo...**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


End file.
